vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Player (Wizard101)
|-|Wizard= |-|Shadow Shrike= Summary The Player is the primary protagonist of the MMORPG Wizard101. Originating from a world outside the spiral, where magic doesn't exist, he was brought into the Ravenwood school for magicial arts by Headmaster Ambrose. The wizard was later revealed to be the child of prophecy, who would one day oppose the shadow and bring hope throughout the spiral. At the end of arc 3, it was revealed that The Player is the scion of Bartleby, and while Bartleby was weakened, took over his role as the mortar that binds the concepts of shadow and chaos with light and order, otherwise known as the divine paradox Powers and Stats Tier: At least''' High 4-C''' | 3-A | At least 3-A, likely 2-C. At least 2-C with his strongest spell | At least 2-C Name: Player determined Origin: Wizard101 Gender: Player determined Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Wizard, Child of Light and Shadow, Scion of Bartleby, The Divine Paradox Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can sense magic), Magic, Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Necromancy (Death magic), Life Force Absorption (Death Magic), Mind Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon minions of any school), Telekinesis, Poison Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Teleportation, Weather Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Ice magic), Earth Manipulation (Myth Magic), Fire Manipulation (Fire Magic), Can weaken healing, Statistics Amplification (Can buff his attacking and healing spells), Status Effect Inducement, Healing (Life Magic), Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Storm Magic), Water Manipulation (Storm Magic), Sound Manipulation, Creation (Life magic can create entire worlds), Can reduce the accuracy of enemy attacks, Resurrection (Can come back to life with the spell Guardian Spirit), Probability Manipulation (Can increase the chance of his attacks working and landing on his opponents. He can also make the chance of his opponents techniques or attacks going into effect 0%), Resistances to Paralysis (Cannot be stunned), Life Force Absorption, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation and Fire Manipulation (Is resistant to all types of magic) | Same as before and greatly enhanced, along with Reality Warping (Shadow magic can bend, refine and manipulate the very essence of reality), Petrification (Can turn people into a statue), Power Absorption (Absorbed most of Morganthe's stolen power), Power Bestowal, Attack Reflection (Shadow magic can make warped reflections of what is or what was), Power Nullification (Shadow magic nullified all the abilities and powers of a fellow shadow user), Matter Manipulation (Can use shadow magic to break down matter and reform it into his image), Darkness Manipulation, Animated Shadow (Can summon an animated shadow creature to aid him in battle), Resistance Negation to Magic via Shadow Manipulation (Can transform into a shadow creature, one of which can bypass reistances to magic), Resistance to Shadow Manipulation and Power Absorption | All the same and greatly enhanced along with Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Was going to destroy the concept of chaos and shadow to destroy Grandfather Spider), Morality Manipulation (Powerful life magic can turn peaceful things savage), Sleep Manipulation (Learned Bartleby's titanic song which put the three titans into an eternal sleep), Resistance to Time Manipulation (Was unaffected by time rewinding and flowing in different directions) and Death Manipulation (Was strong enough to survive in a jungle which was filled with death magic, which would instantly kill him) | All the same enhanced to an immense degree (Gained full mastery of all schools of magic, beyond the level of which any mortal could comprehend), along with Law Manipulation and Chaos Manipulation (Was infused with Bartleby's magic, Mellori's light and order, and The Bat's chaos and shadow), likely all the abilities of Bartleby (Sealing, Space-Time Manipulation etc) 'Attack Potency: 'At least '''Large Star level '(Defeated Malistare, who's stronger than young Morganthe) | '''Universe level (Defeated Shadow Morganthe) | At least Universe level, likely Low Multiverse level (Defeated a weakened Grandfather Spider and could hold off The Storm Titan for quite some time, although, he was clearly far inferior to him and the titan was battling against the titanic song which previously put him into an eternal sleep).' '''At least '''Low Multiverse level '''with his strongest spell (His strongest spell is infused with Bartleby's magic) | At least '''Low Multiverse level '(Became so powerful that he could dominate and overwhelm The Aeythr Titan. Became one with Mellori's light and order, The Bat's shadow and chaos, and Bartleby's magic, which would make him equal to a full powered Grandfather Spider and Grandmother Raven. Sang The Song Of Creation alongside Bartleby to rebuild reality and reset it to it's rightful order) Speed: Unknown (The nature of the game makes calculating speed virtually impossible) | Unknown '''| '''Unknown, likely Infinite (Superior to a weakened Grandfather Spider) | Unknown, likely Infinite Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Star class '| '''Universal '| At least '''Universal, likely Low Multiversal. At least Low Multiversal '''with his strongest spell | At least '''Low Multiverse level Durability: At least Large Star level '| '''Universe level '| At least '''Universe level, likely Low Multiverse level | At least Low Multiverse level Stamina: Unknown (Due to the nature of the game, determining stamina for the characters is difficult) Range: Standard melee range. Universe level with magic. At least Low Multiversal when imbued with the Paradox Essence Standard Equipment: Wand Intelligence: Genius (Is considerd a prodigy and a genius duelist by Bartleby, with Bartleby even making him his scion. Has a vast knowledge of all possible types of magic, being able to come up with strategies to defeat the likes of Medulla. He was later known as the divine paradox, becoming comparable in intelligence to the likes of Grandmother Raven and Grandfather Spider, which would make him even smarter than Merle Ambrose). Weaknesses: None Notable | The shadow magic can harm The Player if he makes it angry | None Notable (Has gained full control over shadow magic) | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Life Magic: '''Life magic deals with the fundamental aspects of life. With this, The Player can create life from nothingness, turn the living into vile and nasty creatures, turn even plants and trees into his minions, and at it's highest degree, create entire worlds *'Death Magic: Death magic deals with the fundamental aspects of death. It allows The Player bring the dead back to the world of the living, summon the undead to aid him in battle, steal an opponents life-force and even grant the living instant death *'Myth Magic: '''Myth magic deals with the imagination. With this, The Player can create illusions to trick and blind his opponents, induce paralysis, and create just about anything from his imagination and bring it into the real world *'Fire Magic: 'Fire magic allows The Player to control anything that has to do with flames. From a raging pheonix, to a raging fire bull. Fire magic can also burn victims alive in the shape of hellfire. *'Ice Magic: 'In it's purest form, Ice magic can be used in defensive strategy. This can range from creating shields to reduce damage that he takes from attacks, to creating armor that absorbs damage and leaves him unarmed. In it's darkest form, it can be used to inflict damage from any form of ice, and even impale his opponents. *'Storm Magic: 'Storm Magic deals with the storms, the weather and in some cases even water. Storm magic deals the most physical damage compared to every other spell, by summon tempest rains, an elephant imbued in the storms, and at it's most powerful, an owl that rains pure and devestating lightning to The Player's victims *'Balance Magic: 'Balance magic acts as an equal to all other forms of magic. It takes the best from each, and puts it into one spell. Some spells allowing The Player to affect probability itself by reducing the chance his opponents can even use their powers or abilities, to increasing the chance of his attacks landing. *'Astral Magic: 'Astral magic deals with the manipulation of celestial bodies. With this, The Player can manipulate the stars, the sun and even the moon to his command. This allows him to amplify his spells, or even polymorph into different creatures *'Shadow Magic: 'Shadow magic is by far the strongest type of magic to ever exist. It was forbidden by the gods to even be looked upon or taught. Shadow magic deals with reality, allowing for it's manipulation, refinement and rebuilding. Shadow magic allows The Player to make warped reflections of his opponents attacks, or even attacks they previously used, bend reality to his whim, force the opponent to succumb to the shadows, nullify powers, heal, induce his spells with shadow, turn his opponents to stone, and even deny resistances to magical spells. What makes shadow magic a force to be reckoned with, is that it's all done passively, and can even harm The Player if he makes it angry. *'Scion of Bartleby: 'This is currently The Player's strongest spell. The spell is infused with Bartleby's magic and can cause immense harm to anyone he successfuly lands it on. *'Dimension shift: The spell allows The Player to forcibly steal his opponents standard equipment and physical buffs such as blades Key: Arc 1 | Arc 2 | Arc 3. With his strongest spell | The Divine Paradox Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Wizard101 Category:Magic Users Category:Death Users Category:Necromancers Category:Absorption Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Shadow Users Category:Light Users Category:Sand Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3